Twin Jedi
by SFLFanfic
Summary: This is a story of two twin Jedi that are the children of Luke Skywalker. It takes place during the New Jedi Order and the New Republic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS! STAR WARS BELONGS TO DISNEY/LUCAS ARTS!**

**Chapter One: Jason**

Before we start, I want to get some things cleared up. My name is Ryan Skywalker and my twin's name is Cody. Our dad is the founder of the New Jedi Order and he's the guy who killed Vader. Now we can start.

I was fourteen years old and in the Jedi Temple. I was training with my brother Cody when suddenly there was a loud boom on level 1358. "Ryan..." Cody said while panicing. "I feel it too, Cody." I said to him. Me and Cody when down from level 1367 to level 1358. Me and my twin brother went into a large cloud and, of course, started coughing. I activated my training saber to try and clear up the smoke. "Jeez.. What happened... In here?" I said to myself between coughs. "Ry, I think.. The smoke.. is clearing.." Cody told me. "I think you're right." I said while whatching the smoke disappear. As the smoke cleared, I saw our friend Jason and his chemestry set on the floor. "Jesus, Jason! You attracted a lot of people!" I yelled. There was a large group of people right outside of the door, looking through the windows. Just then, our father walked through the door. Ryan, Cody, out. I quickly walked out with no hesitation, as did Cody. I could hear my dad talking to my Jedi friend through the door.

"Jason, if you keep doing this I'll have to get you a chemestry room. And make the walls tough enough to withstand the explosions." My dad said to Jason. "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker! I won't do it again, really!" He pleaded. "Alright then, Jason. I'll see you and the others in the training room in an hour." My father said as he walked out. Jason came out after him and I stopped him. "Jay, we gotta head to the training room now. It's really far up." I told him. "Okay, let's go." he replied. we then ran up from level 1358 to level 1429. When we were there, we were panting hard. It had only been 37 Minutes, but atleast we had time to relax get our energy back. "Jason, that was the fourth time you've done that." Cody said. "I know... Maybe I should stop putting crystals in the container that says 'do not put crystals in here'. Or atleast that's what I read in Aurebesh." Jay said. "Yeah, Aurebesh is confusing..." I said. After I said that, the three of us had a very long conversation about Aurebesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Learning to Fly**

Now that we are 17, me, Cody and Jason can learn how to fly our own starfighters. Our father led us out to a landing pad and we were given our own Jedi Starfighters. I had a blue one, Cody had a green one, and Jason got a red one. They even had slots for Astromech Droids! "Dad, what are we going to do with the empty slot on the ship. Are you giving us Astromech Droids?" Cody asked our dad. "Yes, I am. Cody, here's yours. R3-G9." My father replied. R3-G9 looked like a normal spherical topped Astromech, and it's colors were Red and White. "Jason, this one is yours. R3-H14." My dad said to Jason. R3-H14 looked like one of the flat heads, (sorta like the one from the Star Wars Rebels trailer) and it's colors were green and blue. "And finally, Ryan. This one is R2-D2. If you get this one destroyed, I'm taking away your ship and cutting your allowence from 120 credits a week to 20 credits a week." My dad said strictly. "Is it special or something?" I asked. "Yes. I learned that my father had used this droid in the clone wars while he was a general. It was tossed away when he became a Sith Lord, then some Jawas found it and I bought it from them." He replied.

"Wow.. Now if it gets destroyed I'll feel like jumping off a clif or something.." I said. We put our Astromechs into their slots and took off. Me, Cody and Jason began to talk through the com. link. "Hey, Ryan. I see a pirate Intercepter over there. Should we attack it?" Jason asked me. "No, too risky. We need to alert my father of the pirates." I replied. I heard my dad through the com. link. "Ryan, tell them to attack. It'd be good practice. And they'd follow what you say, you ARE a leader." He said through my com. link. "Alright guys, let's go destroy the pirates." I commanded. We got into formation and flew towards the ship. "Beepdeepdoop" (I don't know how to make an Astromech sound ;-;) R2 warned.

"R2, my dad is Luke Skywalker. He told me to do this." I told R2. Suddenly, chaos struck through the attack. We were being shot at constantly. I told the others to turn back, and they obeyed. Wait, you're thinking I stayed there? Ha! I turned my engines to full speed. Anyway, when we landed, I saw that R3-H14's head was missing. "H14!" Jason yelled out. Me, Cody and my dad all ran towards Jason's ship. "Master Skywalker, I'm sorry! H14 is dead!" Jason said while panicing. "It's alright, it's just a droid. I can get another one." My dad said calmly. "But-" "No, no. It really is alright. You're not getting punished." My dad interupted. "Ok.." Jason said quietly. "Dad, why did you tell me to attack?" I asked my father. "Because. I wanted to see if you could do it." He replied then walked away. "Well then..." Cody said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Holocrons**

I was walking with Cody, when I saw a strange looking door. "Cody, look at that door." I told him. "Oh yeah, dad told me they keep Holocrons in there." He said to me. "Holocrons...?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, only a Jedi can open one. They hold sacred knowlege. Just think if an enemy got a hold of the entire safe. Jesus, that would be the Galactic Civil War all over again." Cody said. "Cody..." I said while chuckling. "Nope." He said whilel walking away. **(QUICK NOTE: 'this is thinking' "This is speaking")** 'Heh, guess I'm getting the black lightsaber today.' I said in my head while walking towards the door. I waved my hand over the detecter and it denied my access.

Then, I ran to my dad to get some information about these Holocrons. "Dad!" I yelled. "What is it, Ryan?" He asked. "What's a Holocron?" I asked him. "They are very important. They hold vital information about things that happened in the past, like my father's past as a Jedi or Obi-Wan Kenobi's as his mentor. Even information about the Old Republic and the Clone Wars." My father replied. "Wow. Do any of them hold knowlege of the Black Lightsaber's location?" I asked my father. "Yees, but it's not a Jedi Holocron... It's in a Sith Holocron. Not many sith remain, which will make Sith Holocrons that much harder to find and unlock. There might be a few in the Holocron chamber. Shall we go find them?" My father explained then asked. "Yes!" I said excitedly.

While we were walking, I asked my dad a few questions.** (I hear it already, TOO MANY QUESTIONS, TOO MANY QUESTIOOONSS! Relax, the boy is just curious. And it will help you gather info) **"Do I need the powers of a Sith to unlock a Sith Holocron?" I asked. "Sort of, It's a power that most Sith use but is learnable by Jedi." My father replied. "Won't it turn a Jedi to the Dark Ways of the Force?" I asked curiously. "No, when I say learnable by a Jedi, I mean it won't turn you over. Most Sith abillities tought to a Jedi would overwhelm them with power and they would become an evil tyrant, or a Sith." He told me. "Wow, so I won't turn over if I learn this power?" I asked. "Nope." He replied as we walked into the chamber. After an hour of searching, we found 3 Sith Holocrons. My father tought me the power and I opened all three. "No crystal.." I said sadly. "But I did find some interesting Information and items." I told my dad.

"What did you find out?" He asked me. "There are a few Sith left.. about three of them remain. It only gave the location of one, though." I replied. "Where is it?" He asked me again. "Kalee.." I said. "I also found two artifacts. A strange crystal and a lightsaber handle with no crystal inside..." My dad pulled out two empty Jedi Holocrons and stuffed the artifacts inside them. "I'll send you and some troops to Kalee so you can dispose of the Sith." He told me. "Really? When is the mission?" I asked my father. "About a week." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Battle of Kalee**

Me and hundreds of men were sent to the New Republic controlled planet known as Kalee, the birth place of General Greivous, an honorable cyborg Separatist General. The ships landed and the search began. I commanded soldiers all over, ones who had just arrived and ones who were stationed on the planet for defense. "Commander!" I yelled. "Yes general?" Commander Jensing replied (JEN-SING). "Have you found the Sith scum yet?" I asked him. "No, sir. But I have a feeling we are close." He replied confidently. "Sir, armed civilians! And they're pointing at us!" A soldier said from the distance. "Um.. Sir, I'm getting alerts from all over the planet of armed civilians aiming at soldiers.. somethings wrong." Commander Jensing warned me. "Yes, yes... I feel it.. There's a disturbance in the force.. it's strong." I warned him. I could feel something wrong when I tried to use the force, almost as if there was darkness in the air.. oh wait. "He's near." I warned. I ignited my lightsaber and walked around, everything was quiet. "Ah, soo.. He finally found me, and he sends a child?" A voice said.

I turned to look at the source of the voice and I saw a man with a gray cape and a purple ignited lightsaber. "You may as well give up. Join me, come to the dark side of the force." He said. "Never! You will fall to the hands of the Republic!" I shouted. "FIRE!" I commanded. All my men directed they're fire towards the Sith and he deflected it all. I charged at him and swung a fury of swipes, which he blocked. I sent an emergency distress signal to Coruscant, hoping for Cody and Jason to come help me. I engaged him again and we fought for what seemed like forever. Then, Three Jedi starfighters came down and out hoped Cody, Jason and my father. They engaged him as well, and in time, I cut off his fore arm and his leg. "Who will finish him?" My dad asked. "Can I, Master Skywalker?" Jason asked my father. "Yes, go right ahead." My dad replied. "Actually, let's all do it!" Jason said. We pointed our sabers downwards at the ground facing the Sith. Mine was at his neck, Jason's was at his face, Cody's was at his chest, and my dad's was at his stomache.

"One..." Cody said. "Two..." Jason said. "Three..." I said. "Go!" My father commanded. We all forced our sabers into the ground, ultimatly killing the Sith. We then left and later arrived at Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. We were all in our rooms watching the Holonet News, when suddenly a terrible news report came on. "Armed Civilians all over Kalee have fired they're weapons and disposed of the Republic ground defenses. The planetary control was changed from Republic to Keleesh." The news reporter said.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued; Look For '<em>Fall of The Sith<em>'**


End file.
